Past, Present, Future
by Kat Eclipse
Summary: Prologue and Extension of the episodes "Past, Perfect, Prediction" and "Measure for Measure" Coop/OC pairing will eventually have Matt/Inez and Jackie/Slider in later chapters and a little Dr. Marbles/Ada Lovelace as well.
1. Chapter 1 :The Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Cyberchase or any of the characters It is owned by WNET, Thirteen WNET New York, and Nelvana Title Entertainment Inc. (man three company's for one show? o.o ). The only thing I own here is A) The idea for this story, and B) My original character Loraine Kenndal. (and the doctor and nurses :) Also the name Zippy's Gas Station belongs to Herinteractive Inc. and the name Connie Kenndal belongs to Focus on the Family and Adventures in Odyssey.

Authors note: Hey everyone, this is my first ever fan fic! I'm SO excited! Just FYI this chapter takes place just before Hacker takes his revenge on Coop for refusing to use the transformitron (trans-form-i-tron, it sounds the way I spelled it, which might be wrong : ) for evil. (I feel like putting an evil laugh here_,_ don't know why, eh why not... MUAAHAHA!) Ok! One last thing and then I'll be quiet! When you review this story as a whole please tell me if I'm getting too mushy with the story line (or going overboard with anything for that matter!) I tend to get kind of overly sappy with love story's *dramatically bat's eye lashes* XD Alright I'll be quiet now! Enjoy people!

Darkmatterfangirl

* * *

><p><span>Characters:<span>

Lori Kenndal: Sliders mom and Coops wife, 25 yrs old (in the first chapter, 32 from chapter 2 on), and a nurse.

Coop Kenndal:Sliders dad and Lori's husband, 27 yrs old (in the first chapter, 34 from chapter 2 on) owns a garage, used to work for motherbord (fix-it-guy), former best friend of hacker.

Slider Kenndal: Lori and Coop's son, 6 yrs old (in the first chapter, 13 from chapter 2 on).

Hacker Sinclair (great right?) :Good guy turned bad, 28 yrs old ( in the first cha...ok, you get the idea, I'm gonna stop being redundant!), used to co-own Coop's garage and work for MB (computer tecky), exceedingly vain and bitter (natch).

Rylie Jennings: An old school friend of Coop's. She's 27 years old, and a C.S.A. Agent.

Derek Andres: A 29 year old C.S.A. Agent. Rylie Jennings fiance.

Max Carter: Creech's father, I just gave him a last name.

The two nurses: Just nurse that work at Valley Central Hospital, nothing more.

Dr. Wellington: An emergence room doctor/neurologist

Connie Kenndal (Yes I did this on purpose : ): Coop's 16 yr. old sister, lives down the street from them.

Inez Garcia: Doesn't come around till chapter 2.

Matt Campbell (pronounced CAM-BEL): Doesn't come till chapter 2.

Jackie Jamison (pronounced JAME-I-SON): Again, not till chapter 2.

Digit: Chapter 2 and on.

Motherboard:Same thing, Chapter 2 and on.

Dr. Marbles: Once again (sigh) chapter 2 and on.

* * *

><p><em>For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope. <em>

_-Jeremiah 29:11_

Chapter 1: The prologue

**Radopolis: Highway 5; 3:07p.m.**

It's a nice normal afternoon on Radopolis, some adults busily running errands around town, teens and kids trying to repair/build skate bots for the upcoming _shreadfest skate off_, some of them using store bought parts, others whatever odds and ends they can find around their houses. All in all a relatively peaceful site, everyone is 'mellow' as they (being radsters) would put it, well...almost everyone...

"ARGH! WHY DID I HAVE TO BECOME A NURSE?" Loraine Kendal ranted and raved to herself as she drove home from work. "All day long it's been,"

_"Lori, I need you to fill this prescription..."_

_"Lori, the patient in room 345 is paging you..."_

_"Lori, needs you to start some I.V.'s on a patient in room 211..."_

"Lori, Lori, LORI!" "Were there ANY other nurses on duty today?" she thought. With all the running around she had done...debatable.

She was beginning to think she should quit, days like this seemed to be happening more and more often lately.

Should she quit?

No she couldn't, they needed the money; her husband's car repair shop STILL hadn't taken off, they were barely breaking even as it's was.

What had happened to her life?

She was a attractive, 25 year old Christian woman, married to a great guy, had a 6 year old little boy, a good job, a nice (but small) house... and yet she was edgy, nervous, and just plain upset!

Something just wasn't right...and as she shook her head to try to get rid of the tired feeling looming over her, she remembered why her world was off kilter..._Hacker._

* * *

><p><strong>Radopolis: Coop's Garage; 3:07p.m.<strong>

"Uhh!" Coop sighed as he dropped in to the nearest chair.

*CRACK* *THUD*

"Oof!" He was on the floor...

_"Great!" _He thought. _"Now absolutely EVERYTHING in this shop is rebelling on me!" _

He slowly got up rubbing his backside, then he looked up.

"Oh God, what are we gonna do?" he prayed.

He had lost nearly half of his costumers within a week; and he hadn't had that many to begin with.

Hacker had turned traitor last week, and left motherboard; not to mention abandoned his half of this business. And now Hacker was going around spreading roomers that Coop was some kind of double-crosser (Ironic huh?).

"Ok, shake it off man, Lori's gonna be home with Slider soon." He mumbled. "You don't have time for self-pity dude...just shake it off." He tossed the remains of the chair in the trash bin and walked toward his speeder.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleaker St.; 3:15 p.m.<strong>

Lori put the brake on as her car approached a red light**;** she looked down at the gas gauge. It read close to empty.

"Hmm...better fill the tank." She said absentmindedly; her mind was still on her problems.

Lori shivered as she thought about the way Coop had looked when he found out Hacker had threatened her...he looked frightened, and then he told her, Hacker had threatenedhim too.

She grimaced as she thought about that night...

_"He said WHAT to you!" Coop shouted. _

_"Shh!" she said. "You'll wake Slider." _

_He didn't say anything else, he just got up and started pacing, finally he looked at her."He told me he would find the blueprints to the transformitron and get his revenge on me."He muttered. _

_As he spoke her eyes grew wide. "Oh Coop...what are we gonna do?" she said as tears filled her eyes. _

_He opened his mouth to say something, all that came out was a sigh. What COULD he say, he didn't know...all he could do was pull her into his arms and cry with her._

A car horn snapped her mind back to the present, the light was green.

"Get a grip girl!" she snapped at herself. "Hackers not gonna carry out those threats so just don't think about it."

At least she hopped he wouldn't carry out the threats, no he wouldn't! He just wasn't that kind of a guy, she should know, Coop and she had known Hacker since high school.

"The guy just isn't the 'hurt people' type." She decided as she pulled in to a gas station.

She just sat there for a minuet thinking; then she put her forehead on the steeringwheel and folded her hands.

"Please God, protect us." was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Zippy's Gas Station; 3:18 p.m.<strong>

In the shadows of the gas station a mysterious figure wearing a trench coat, and a ski mask, stood starring at the Loraine as she pumped gas into her car.

"Target Acquired." Said the ray-gun in his hands.

"I told you, you'd pay twit!" The man hissed as he pulled the trigger.

The ray-gun fired a reddish-orange, glowing ball that moved at lightning speed.

"AAAAHHH!" He heard her scream as it hit her.

He made a break for it**; **he had done what he came for...

"One down, one to go**,**" He said as jumped on his speeder and rode off, as he did this he also pulled off his ski mask; it revealed a man with pale green skin and dark black eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Radopolis: Grade School; 3:35 p.m.<strong>

"Mom is never late." Slider thought as he stood in front of his school, he looked at his digital watch again.

"_3:35" _he thought.

_"She was supposed to be here at 3:00. Where is she?" _Just as he was about to go into the school to see if his teacher could help, his dad's old speeder pulled up to the curb.

"Pops!" he shouted as his father got out of the vehicle and ran over.

"Are you alright?" Coop asked as he hugged his son.

Slider thought he sounded a little paranoid.

"Me?" He said with a confused look. "I'm fine, I was just worried. Why didn't mom pick me up?"

Coop look at his son.

Understanding the question was easy, the answer, not so much. "Umm... Sli, your mom had a bit of an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Valley Central Hospital: 6:22 p.m.<strong>

"Uhhh!" Lori groaned.

_Where am I? She thought. What happened? _

She heard voices...who was it?

Mustering up as much energy as she could she opened her eyes.

She was in a hospital room, but why? What had happened? She didn't remember...she tried to sit up, get a better view of her surroundings...she was met with a stabbing pain comingfrom her back.

She screamed.

Two nurses flew across the room to her side.

"Just relax now honey." The first one said. "You've been through a lot."

"What happened?" Lori gasped out.

"You were at a gas station and somebody shot you with a magnetitegun." The second nurse said as she stroked Lori's forehead. "Don't you remember?"

"No... I don't...in fact..." She squeezed her eye lids closed. "I...I...I don't know...a lot of stuff is fuzzy...I can't remember.

The nurses looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"We're running some tests right now honey," said the first nurse. "They'll tell us what's goin' on with you."

"Do you want to see your husband?" Asked the second nurse."He's waiting outside."

"Coop? Yes! _Please_!" She was almost in tears at this point.

The nurses glanced at each other with a look that said '_well, at least she can remember __him_.'

The first nurse ran over to the door, opened it and said "She's awake now**; **you can come and see her."

* * *

><p><strong>Kenndal residents;10:34 p.m.<strong>

Coop sighed as he closed his son's bedroom door, the child was crying for his mother again.

What could he say to the boy?

Lori's memory loss was so bad that she barely remembered him, let alone their child. He coudn't tell Slider that, no he would just keep telling him that mommy was tired and and coudn't come home yet, in a way it was true, Lori did need rest and she couldn't come home...just not for the reasons that Slider thought.

The police had confirmed from the security tape at the gas station, that the man who had done this to Lori was...hacker.

They had a warrant out for his arrest, if Coop had it his way that man would already be behind bars, his hands shook as he thought back to what the doctor had told him about Lori's condition...

_"The test's correlate with what she's telling us Mr. Kenndal," Dr. Wellington said. "She DOES have amnesia."_

_"So, how bad is it?" Coop said, his eye's pleading for a bit of good news. "How long will it last?"_

_"Well you can never tell how long it will last, and as far as how bad it is..." The doctor's voice trailed off. _

_"Yes?" Coop said anxiously..._

_The doctor sighed before he went on. "As far as we can tell she has little-to-no memory of about the last 6 to 7 year of her life, every thing before that she remembers just fine."_

_"Six years, but then that means...she has no memory of our son?" Coop said, very shocked._

_"Yes..." The doctor said quietly__**.**_ _"I'm sorry..." _

Coop's head jerked up as he heard Slider start to wail again, he went back into the bedroom.

_"It's gonna be a looong night."_ He thought, sighing as he picked his son up and tried to calm him down.

In his mind he prayed. _"Help us to make it through this Lord." _

* * *

><p><strong>One week later: 10:30 a.m.<strong>

He didn't know how much longer he could do this, Lori had only been in the hospital a week and he was already stressed to the hilt.

Slider was in the house, taking a much needed nap. Coop needed some air, should he stay in the house? No, his sister Connie was inside making lunch, she'd holler if she needed him...

He grabbed the new mono-line skateboard he had made, and his helmet from the shop.

_"Maybe some boarding would help me relax." _he thought as he headed toward the skate track. It was quiet, pretty much no one there.

_"Good." _He thought "_Quiet is what I need right now." _He put the helmet on and went down the ramp.

He was off the ramp and on to the skate rail, about half way down his head started to hurt, he recognized the burning sensation from his last encounter with it.

It was...magnetite.

He fell off the rail and ripped the helmet off, sure enough, it was glowing...a strange reddish**-**orange glow.

"Idiot!" He mumbled under his breath, and with that he started to walk back to his shop to find a mirror, see how much damage had been done.

He had only had it on for a few minuets; it couldn't have done that much damage...right?

Wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenndal Resident: 11:14 p.m.<strong>

Connie was about to check on lunch when her phone started beeping, it was a text message from Coop. She picked it up and looked at the screen...

* * *

><p>Radster101<p>

"Hey C, u there?"

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Sweet16<p>

"Yeah, what up?"

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Radster101<p>

"Problem, I need u to take care of Slider for a while."

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Sweet16<p>

"Wait, what? What's going on? What problem?"

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Radster101<p>

"No time to explain**;** just...just promise u will take care of him."

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Sweet16<p>

"Of course I will, but u make it sound like u r going into hiding or something."

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Sweet16<p>

"But, u r not...right."

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Radster101<p>

"I told u, problem. I'm disconnecting my phone for now, will get in touch with u later."

"I'm sorry."

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Sweet16<p>

"Wait, don't! What's going on!"

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>Sweet16<p>

"Coop?"

reply; send new; delete

* * *

><p>"What on earth?" Connie groaned.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! chapter 1's done! (EXCITEMENT!) Cookies to anyone who recognized the "but your not right" as an original Connie line! Which by the way I don't own!(see how nicely the disclaimer fits in there. :) and sorry about all the lines on the screen toward the end, it was the only way I could get the text to separate the way I wanted it to! If it's confusing let me know and I'll change it back! on to chapter 2! R&R! (no flames please!)


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Back

A/N: OK! So here is the loooong awaited 2nd chapter! So sorry it took this long! I'll try to be better about updating from now on! Ok so about this chapter, this is me rewriteing the episode 'Measure for Measure'. I think the episodes' explination for why Coop left was, well, pittiful (and in my opinon irresponsible, I mean he left his kid alone!) So this chapter is about the first quarter of the ep. re-done, and the next chapter is half-way done so just bear with me! And I'd like to give a shout out to Kawaii Stella, thanks for giving this new writter encouragement!

Thanks for Reading!

~Dgirl~

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, or it's characters, it's owned by WNET, Thirteen WNET New York, and Nelvana Title Entertainment Inc. The only things I own are my plot bunnies! XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Looking back<span>

7 years later...

Coop sighed as he flopped onto the bed, it would be seven years soon, seven years since his life had fallen apart. Seven years since that fateful day...

_Coop quickly ended the text messaging session with his sister, and dialed another number. He needed help, and an old friend just might have the resources to help him. His call was picked up on the second ring._

"_Agent Jennings here."_

"_Hey Ryls, it's Coop."_

"_Hey skater-boy! Long time no see! Whacha up to?"_

_Coop sighed. "Trouble Ryls, I need your help."_

_Rylie knew that tone, this was big. "What happened?"_

_He started pacing. "I have to tell you in person, I took a risk just calling you."_

"_Ok this has got to be REALLY bad." She thought, as she quickly came up with a coded meeting location. "Ok...um...meet you at clover cove in 20?"_

_Coop quickly remembered the name. "Uh-hu that'll work. Meet you there."_

"_Kay...be careful."_

"_Yeah." He switched his cell phone off._

_~oO8Oo~_

_Motherboard Control Central; South Wing (C.S.A. Headquarters)_

_Rylie stuck her phone in her back pocket, put on her blazer, grabbed her keys, and made a bee-line for the air-lock. _

"_Problem Ry?" Her partner and __fiancé__,__ Derek Andres questioned._

"_Yeah, Coop's in a jam."_

_He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Bad enough that he needs the help of a C.S.A. Agent?"_

"_Apparently." She answered apprehensively. "He said he can't discus it over the phone, so I'm going to meet him at the Clover Cove."_

_He stood and walked over to her. "Well, be careful Jenns, and tell I'm I said hi...and good luck." He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek._

_She returned the kiss. "Hmm...I've got a bad feeling about this..." With that she waved goodbye and walked out the air lock. _

_~oO8Oo~_

_Clover Cove (A.K.A. The clover field at the edge of Radopolis that Coop and Rylie hung out in as teens) _

_Coop was sitting under a tree thinking, when a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Alright skater-boy , you want to tell me what on earth you did?"_

_Coop looked over his shoulder and stared at the young woman behind him. "Shouldn't you be gasping in surprise right about now?"_

_She snorted. "Coop, I'm a C.S.A. Agent, I've seen much worse."_

_He leaned against the tree again. "Mmm...forgot about that."_

_She plopped down on the grass beside him. "Sooo what happened."_

_He sighed and quickly explained the situation..._

"_And now I have absolutely no idea what to do." He sighed._

_Rylie expression was very grave. "Wow...you know Hacker has a pretty thick file at the CSA now, my partner, Derek, was assigned to the case, but we didn't know the woman he attacked was your wife, Kendall's a pretty common last name, and we hadn't looked that far into it yet. It's taken us this long just to sort out all the mess he's made at Control Central. Not to mention the first person he went after."_

_Coop stared her in the eyes. "Who?"_

_After a moment she whispered. "Max Carter." _

"_How bad?" His voice was barely audible._

_She sighed. "Concussion, some bruises, but he'll live."_

_He cupped his forehead in his hand. "What do we do?"_

"_Well, first we get you in the Witness Protection Program." She stood. "And then...Derek and I nail this creep."_

And that, was why he was where he was now- in an old shack in the middle of Discardia. When the CSA relocates someone, they don't kid around. It's funny, when Rylie said they were going to nail Hacker, she made it sound like it would take a few weeks, not seven years! He could hardly blame them though, Hacker had made a career of escaping the law and creating loopholes in it. They had caught him once, in Sensible Flats, but it turned out that he was innocent of his supposed crimes on the site, and he was gone before the CSA could get there. Coop sighed as he looked over at the clock, it was nearly 8pm, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He needed to take a walk, get away from these four walls, to think about anything but what he had lost...but he prayed every day that God kept them safe...

…...He had barely gotten a quarter mile from the house when he heard the sounds of a ship landing, he hid behind some old wreckage and watched.

"Hmm...it doesn't look like anyone live here to me. "A bluish bird said.

"_Yikes! _He thought, panicked._ They're looking for someone!_ _I'd better beat it!" _He spun around to run for it...and tripped on an old speeder hood, falling face first into the dirt.

**i****CLANK!**

"I saw someone!" The African-American girl gasped.

Coop groaned quietly as he picked himself off the ground and ran. _"Nice going Coop, now they've seen you." _He had only made it a few feet when a voice called after him.

"Wait! Don't go!" There was something all too familiar about that voice.

Coop slowly turned around, his breath caught in his throat. The teen standing there - looked like his son. "Sli?" He asked, sure that if he pinched himself, he would waking up from this dream. "Is...is that you?"

The teens eyes grew wide. "How'd you know my name?"

Coop smiled, happy for the first time in seven years. "I guess you don't recognize me son." He stepped out of the shadows.

Slider looked confused, and Coop couldn't really blame him, his appearance was...well for lack of a better word - confusing. "Son?" The teen's expression turned to one of anger. "Don't call me that! You're not Coop! My dad's not old like you!"

Coop though quickly. "Remember this?" He took his son's hand, even though it had been years, Coop still remembered the special hand shake they made up when Slider was five.

Slider apparently remembered it too, he just looked shocked for a second, then his eyes started to tear up. "Pops," He whispered. "It is you." He ran into his fathers arms.

"Looks like Slider found his dad." The Hispanic girl behind them said quietly.

The other girl grinned. "Awesome."

Coop hugged his son tightly, resolving never to leave his child again. He looked down at Slider and realized he was crying. "Shh Sli, it's all right. I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment, Slider wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his father. "Why?"

Coop knew what he was asking. "How about we go to my house and I'll explain everything." He looked back at the cyboid and kids. "You guys can come too, something tells me you all are kinda involved in this situation."

They nodded. The cyboid flew over and extended a wing for Coop to shake. "You might not remember me, I'm Digit."

Coop though for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "Digit, right! You worked for Motherboard until..."

Digit sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, I try not to remember those years."

Coop smiled. "Well you're on the right side now, that's all that counts."

Digit smiled back. "These guys are the newest additions to Motherboards staff." He nodded in the kids direction. "Jackie Jamison, Matt Campbell, and Inez Garcia."

"Nice to meet you guys," Just then a cold wind blew threw the junk yard, making everyone shiver. "I think we should get inside, it tends to get a bit nippy here at night."

They all started following Coop to the shack he had called home for so many years. _"Rylie is going to freak when she finds out." _Coop thought as he walked. _"But I'm not going to worry about that now, I've got Slider back and that's all that matter right now."_ The rest of the way he silently thanked God for giving him his son back...

~oO8Oo~

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." - Jane Howard_

* * *

><p>AN: and there you have it! This chapter was mostly explinations of how Coop got to Discardia, so my apologies if it was a little boring! Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it, gets more action packed, I promise! Cookies to anyone who caught the Star Wars ref. and figured out what CSA stands for! Now you see that little review button? It's calling you to click it! :) R&R please!

God Bless,

~Dgirl~


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

A/N: Ok I know I said 2 to 3 weeks and it's been about 4, but you've got to admit I'm getting better! And to make up for the delay, it's a long chapter 4,550 words (9 pages on open office, woot!) long to be precise. And also I have a good reason for the delay this time. I just went to 2 sleepovers within 2 weeks, mine (for my sweet 16! yay! and yes I know the age on my profile had a typo, but it was only off by a year and now it's true! aaannnyyway, yeah up til 2am that night, up by 7 the next, or rather same :) morning!) and my bff/beta's (for HER sweet 16, again SO much fun, but up til 4 that time and up by 8) yes me, my bff and everyone else involved were/possibly still are, crazy but it was SO much fun and SO worth it! :) And then to top it all off I started school on the first of this month! (Junior year here I come! :) ok so that's my excuse (this time) for my crazy life and terrible time manegment skills! *strikes dramatic pose* and so until the next time I have to come up with am excuse for the crazy long delay...

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, or it's characters, it's owned by WNET, Thirteen WNET New York, and Nelvana Title Entertainment Inc. I merely borow them from time to time... :)

Chapter 2: Revenge

_Time is the most undefinable yet paradoxical of things; the past is gone, the future is not come, and the present becomes the past even while we attempt to define it, and, like the flash of lightening, at once exists and expires._

_-Charles Caleb Colton _

~oO0Oo~

**Discardia Junkyard**

I never wanted to leave Radopolis, but I had no choice son.

Why? What happened?

"When I learned that Hacker planed to use the transformitron to take over Cyberspace, I refused to give him the blueprints." Coop sighed slightly. "What I didn't count on was his revenge, It happened a few days later, I was testing a new mono-line board when I suddenly realized Hacker had switched my helmet for one made of magnetite. All Cyborgs react differently to magnetite, some suffer more damage than others, some none at all. For me the damage was total, my hard-drive deteriorated, and I began to time I went to the only person I thought could help."

"Who?" Matt questioned.

"An old friend." Coop answered.

A feminine voice in the doorway spoke. "An old friend meaning little ole' me?"

The kids and Digit quickly whirled around, if not out of surprise, out of habit. Leaning against the door frame behind them was a brunette woman, in jeans, black boots, a gray top, and a black leather jacket.

Coop stood.. "Rylie, how..."

"Protocol Skater-boy," She walked over to the couch and sat down. "You really think the CSA wasn't going to have ship scanners planted here? Not to mention bug the cabin encase the wig-gel king got past the sensors."

He gave her a smirk. "Well, yeah I figured you would, but that wasn't what I was going to ask you, I was wondering how you got here so fast."

Rylie chuckled. "Oh, that, well we've got a base a few planets over."

Inez spoke up. "Ok I'm so confused here, it's not even funny."

"Yeah same here, what on earth are you guys talking about?" Slider questioned.

"When your father left, he asked his sister to take you in, because being the smart guy that he is, he knew what had to happen. Then came to me and told me what happened. And then we took his story to Motherboard and she had the CSA put him in the Witness Protection Program."

"Whoa!" Matt squeaked. "Rewind and freeze, your a CSA Agent?"

Rylie gave a mock salute. " Agent Rylie Jennings, at your service."

"Double Whoa!" Jackie grinned. "That is too cool!"

She grinned. "Yeah the job does have the 'cool factor'." Rylie turned to Slider. "When your father called me, I was already assigned to Hacker's case, so natch, it made me the agent in charge of your dad's safety - hence the reason I'm here now." She folded her hands in her lap and narrowed her eyes at Coop. "Now that I've answered your questions, care to tell me how they found you?"

"Oh...that...well..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I uh, left a map."

"Coop, you do realize what could have happened..." She sighed.

He cut her off. "Yes, yes, I know it could have been disastrous, save the lecture for when Motherboard finds out, Ryls!"

"Fine." She huffed and then turned her attention to the kids. "So why did it take so long to find said map?"

Matt spoke up. "It was in the back of a picture frame."

"And I never had any reason to open it up," Slider continued. "And probably never would have, if it hadn't been for Digit falling and breaking it open. And..." He gestured toward Matt, who took something from his backpack and tossed it to him. "Here's the INC." He handed it to his father.

Rylie's head shot up as Coop smiled. "Well done son."

"Wait a minute," She stood. "You told us you destroyed EVERYTHING in context with that machine, Coop!"

"No," He started slowly, knowing if he didn't word this right, he was toast. "I said I destroyed all the plans and blueprints, and I did."

"But you said you were still in the planning stage so we assumed that was all you had!" Her voice raised an octave.

"Never assume Ry." He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Bite me." She stuck her tongue out at him and plopped back onto the couch.

Coop chuckled. "Well at least it's in good hands now."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah and Hacker's goin' bonkers lookin' for it!"

Rylie looked up and Coop spoke quickly. "That's bad Jackie."

The girl looked at him questioningly, and Rylie groaned realizing there was trouble ahead. "It means he's somehow recreated the blueprints and built the transformitron."

"I don't know how exactly, but it's possible." Coop sighed.

Matt looked at the older man with a puzzled look in his eyes. "I don't get it Coop, what exactly does the interface card do?"

Coop answered with a worried look. "Hacker needs it to connect his computer to the transformitron, then he can program it to transform himself, into anything he chooses."

Just then a sickening BANG echoed throughout the cabin.

Digit yelped. "What was that!"

More bangs and new crunching noises rang out, the walls shook and slowly started to rise, as all this was going on Rylie's 'Agent mode' kicked into gear. She jumped off the couch and reached a hand to the belt under her coat.

As the walls rose high into the air, everyone but Coop jumped up from where they were sitting, and a man clothed in a magnetite proof suit walked casually into what was left of the room. Everyone instantly knew who it was. "Hacker!"

Deciding the best way to catch Hacker off guard was to tick him off, Matt chuckled at the green skinned man. "Nice suit."

Hacker opened the helmet of his suit. "That's THE Hacker to you! Mock me if you wish you irksome earth child, but this 'nice suit' as you put it, protects me from THIS." As he spoke, he brought his hand out from behind his back, exposing a large handful of magnetite. Coop jumped. "Magnetite!" Digit and Inez, knowing the disaster that would arise if the magnetite touched Coop, planted themselves in between Hacker and Coop.

After seeing the Slider backed up some and Rylie immediately edged herself toward the him hoping to shield the teen from the ambush plan she could see being formulated in the deranged man's mind. Hacker gave his signature evil grin. "That's right! Now hand over the interface card before I crash your hard-drive permanently!"

"Forget about it Hacker! I'm immune to that stuff! Remember?" Digit growled.

Hacker turned to Slider. "But he's not! Now hand over the NIC!"

Rylie knew it was now or never, the hand that had been lingering at her belt had since grasped onto a miniature two-shot magma bullet gun. She stepped in front of Slider, whipped the gun out and cocked it all in one swift move. "Don't move, I've got a bullet and I'm NOT afraid to use it."

Hacker slowly lowered his hands. "You know I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

As she opened her mouth to question him, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Before she could react, she was clubbed over the head by a teenager in a ski mask. She stumbled and cried out from the pain of the impact, but she was still on her feet...until the kid gave her another quick smack to the side that sent her to the floor and the gun across the room.

"Rylie!" Coop shouted.

A kick to the gut sent Rylie's head reeling; she groaned as her body went slack and she quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

Hacker smirked. "Told you..." He turned his attention back to Slider. "Hand it over."

"No way!" The teen snapped. "The NIC stays with me."

"Have it your way!" Hacker growled as he threw the magnetite at the boy.

"Sli!" The magnetite had landed on the teen's feet, making them glow red and increase in size.

As everyone jump up to help the Rylie and Slider, a huge magnet was lowered from the _Grim Reaker. _Apparently the suit Hacker was wearing was metallic, because the helmet immediately attached to the magnet, swiftly lifting the villain to his ship. About half-way up the magnet stopped rising, Hacker lifted his gloved hand and cords came out of the sides and the glove shot down and grabbed the teen-borg's sweatshirt hood and the glove quickly retracted, pulling Slider along.

"Slider!" Everyone shouted.

As the glove finished retracting, Hacker glared at Coop. "Now I have the INC and your son! Welcome to your worst nightmare my old friend." And of course he had to add an evil laugh for affect...

As the _Reaker_ took off the masked teen shot a grappling gun at the undercarriage of the ship and was pulled off the ground and into the air.

As the ship shot off into the sky everyone was shouting random things "STOP!" "NO!" "COME BACK!" as a last futile attempt. Rylie however, who was starting to wake up had a few words of her own she wanted to shout at Hacker, something along the lines of "Your under arrest syco!" or perhaps something slightly stronger. She pulled herself up with some help from Coop and quickly bent down and unharnessed the gun strapped to her ankle.

"Oh my gosh, what are we gonna do!" Jackie wailed.

"Coop ran over to a pegboard with some keys and a harnesses on it. "I'm going after my son." Rylie handed Coop the gun from her ankle harness and he strapped the harness on and holstered the weapon. "Thanks," He murmured, grabbing the keys.

"We're coming too!" Matt said quickly.

"No!" Rylie and Coop said at the same time.

Rylie's phone went off, her boss was calling. _"Man those camera's came be a good thing and a bad thing." _She thought, she threw Coop a look that said 'You handle them. I'll handle him.' Then she quickly turned on the phone and walked a few feet away.

Coop turned to the kids and Digit. "Stay here and mix the cure I developed. I can't do it myself because one of the ingredients is magnetite." He picked up a stone tablet. "Here's the recipe. Mix these ingredients to generate an orange cyber-field and reverse the damage of the magnetite."

"But Coop..." Matt started.

Coop cut him off. "Just be sure you measure the right amounts, or it won't work."

Rylie waved Coop over as she was finishing her conversation. "Yes sir, I understand. Yes I think I can hold the creep off for that long. Absolutely. Of course. Thank you." She hung up and looked at Coop. "You've got your agent pending status again, I had them re-instate you temporarily. But I can assure you... the CIC? NOT happy about it."

He rolled his eyes. "Figures...are they sending us backup?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, just two agents, they feel that a soft entry made fewer agents would be safer."

He sighed. "Well how long till they get here?"

"One hour, they're meeting us there."

"Alright lets go.." they started to jog toward the speeder, but Inez stopped them.

"Coop, Rylie, wait, I'm coming with you, and don't try to argue; I always win!" She crossed her arms.

Rylie threw Coop a 'Fine, we don't have time to argue' look. He turned his attention back to Inez, slightly annoyed at the nine year old's stubbornness. "What are you waiting for?"

Rylie and Coop continued toward the speeder, Inez following them. "See you at Hackers', and hurry!"

~oO0Oo~

Coop tried to keep his focus on flying the speeder, not how he wanted to pound Hacker, and wring the CIC's and SIC's necks for not keeping a better eye on Connie and Slider (though he knew the reason the CIC wasn't around much these days), AND cream the tech's who somehow _missed _the fact that Hacker had penetrated the defense shields on Discardia! Not that he was bitter or anything...no come to think of it, that was pretty much it – he was bitter. And it was all directed at Hacker, the man had nearly destroyed every thing that meant anything to him, his jobs, his home, his family...his marriage - his marriage, that had been the worst one. As soon as Lori was out of the hospital, she was put into witness protection with Coop on Discardia. At first they held onto each other for support, but soon they started drifting apart, Lori was having trouble coping with her amnesia, and Coop was having trouble coping with...well...everything. It got to the point where neither of them could take it anymore, they had Rylie (despite her protesting) transfer Lori to a different site, undercover instead of isolation. He hadn't seen her since, but from what Rylie and Derek had told him when he had asked a few years back, she was doing good, almost normal. He had wished SO many times he had normal, but he couldn't have it. Lori had the luxury of not remembering most of what she lost. 'A blessing and a curse' she had called it. Coop could see why she would see it that way, but every day for seven years he had the ache in his heart that he couldn't forget, though many times he had wished he could have; even if it was just for a minute...

~oO0Oo~

Rylie looked over at Coop, the man was BEYOND angry, and she was wondering if giving him that gun was such a hot idea, the CIC (her bosses' boss) hadn't thought so, and Rylie was beginning to agree with her. She groaned inwardly, the past seven years had been awful, Hacker defiantly knew how to tear up people's lives, and it had just gotten worse as time went on. About six months after Coop left Rylie and Derek had gotten married, after a year or so they deiced to try for a baby, Rylie hadn't been on birth control since; they got pregnant twice – and both times she lost the baby. The doctors couldn't explain it, she got pregnant easily enough, her body just wouldn't carry it to term. For the past few years they had been looking into adoption, and this past year they had gotten about six months and half-way into the process when it fell through, the baby's mother had changed her mind. Of course they had known it was a possibility, but it was heartbreaking none the less...losing her children was the most painful thing she had ever been through. And Rylie knew that there was a definite possibility of Hacker hurting Slider, the man was losing it – had been...very slowly, every sincethe 'family issues'. And now? Well...she knew he was about to snap completely, any day now, and a mentally dysfunctional man, plus a thirteen year old hostage was a recipe for disaster. Like before, her losing her children was the hardest thing she had ever been through, she hoped and prayed that Coop wouldn't have to go through anything even remotely like that. Coop was her honorary brother and best friend, Lori had been like a sister, and Slider was like the child she never had, she'd do anything for them...anything.

~oO0Oo~

Inez sat in the backseat watching the tense expressions of the two adults, she knew there was a lot more to this then they had said, a lot more pain, a lot more sorrows, and a lot more complications. She sighed quietly and sank back against the seat, adults thought kids couldn't handle the hard stuff, they thought that kids were delicate, especially her. In everyone else eyes she was petite, fragile, Inez Garcia who had the ever cliché stereo-type of having to much heart-ache for someone so young - it had it had been that way ever since she went to live with her Abuela – after her parents were killed by a drunk driver. To everyone, even Jackie and the guys (after they had found out) to a degree, she was like glass...and would break easily, but if someone had told her that last month she probably would have hit them. Because last month...she was standing in front of a grave, watching the her Abuela be buried along-side her parents. But she never cried once during the funeral, she saved the tears for her pillow that night. Abuela had been the final straw; Inez refused to be seen as the weak one anymore, she was going to show everyone that she was strong. And that was why she had insisted on coming with Rylie and Coop; because it was official for her, Inez Garcia was an orphan, she lived in a foster home, she didn't have any more family; all she had was her little family of friends in Cyberspace. And there was absolutely NO WAY she was going to let ANY of her friends feel the pain that she had, chasing the hope that it was all gonna work out, and when it didn't - desperately clinging to memories...that wouldn't do anything but remind her of what she had lost, for a long time. Nobody was losing anyone tonight...not if she could help it.

~oO0Oo~

As the trio's thought flew around in their heads, the speeder reached it's destination. Coop switched the gear shift on the speeder, and the craft started quietly and slowly hovering to the ground behind some bushes. The group jumped out and scurried to the nearest windows, as they looked through the window Inez gasped. "Is that the transformitron?" She was starring at a huge, complex looking machine.

One look and Coop knew what it was. "Yep, and it looks ready to go."

"Coop." Rylie inhaled sharply. "Look."

Following Rylie's line of vision, Coop saw his son sitting in a metal chair with his wrists tied down.

"We've gotta get him out of there." Inez mumbled as she watched her friend groan in pain from the affects of the magnetite.

"I might just have a way." Coop said thoughtfully, backing away from the window. "Follow me."

As they reached the speeder Rylie spoke up. "Coop we should wait for the other agents."

Coop glared at her. "I'm not gonna just sit here when he's got my son in there!"

"Who said we were going to just sit here?" She asked him.

He gave her a questioning look.

Rylie smiled. "I said we should wait, I didn't say we were going to."

Inez laughed. "I just found my new role model."

The two adults chuckled, as Rylie pulled a small device off her belt. "Alright Coop, what's your plan?"

Coop walked around to the back of the speeder and opened the trunk. "Well...this might help."

The girls looked at the object in the truck, Inez grinned. "This looks promising."

~oO0Oo~

**Discardia Junkyard **

Digit plopped the last bag of ingredients on the table. "Ok, we've got all the ingredients."

Jackie walked up to the table. "Coop said, all we have to do is follow the recipe exactly. This'll be a piece of cake." She rolled her eyes.

Matt picked up the recipe tablet. "There's always a catch Jacks. Let's just figure out how to do this right."

Digit hovered next to Matt, reading over his shoulder. "So four cups of Magnetite, six cups of Kristinium..."

"...and seven cups of Francesium" Matt finished. "Alright let's do this."

Jackie smirked. "You know, It'll probably be easier if have get some measuring cups guys."

Matt opened his mouth to give a snappy retort but couldn't think of one; so he just settled for giving her a glare. "_Ack! The chaos of this week must be getting to me." _He thought.

Digit on the other hand was rummaging in his chest hatch for the cups. "Let's see...Cyber-tapes, spoons...ah-ha! Cups!" The cyboid held up the three measuring cups, and Matt and Jackie quickly measured out the minerals and dumped them into a large bowl.

Jackie poured her last cup in. "Alright that should do it."

Matt picked up the bowl and started stirring. "Stir and cure!" The mixture in the bowl started to bubble and glow. "Alright!"

"Yes! It worked!" Jackie exclaimed.

Digit pipped up. "Let's go cure Slider."

Out of nowhere the Cyberfield stopped glowing and quickly deflated.

"What happened?" Jackie shrieked.

Matt sighed. "It must only last a few seconds. You know, kinda like a timer."

Digit looked at the kids dejectedly. "Who knew? Not even Coop."

Matt jumped into action and started scooping up the bowls and bags. "Come on, we'll take everything with us and make a fresh batch at Hackers'."

They all grabbed up the supplies and ran for the Speeder.

~oO0Oo~

**Northern Frontier; Outside the Grim Reaker's Hanger**

Rylie scooted out from under the speeder. "Ok it's attached, that thing's not goin' anywhere until we want it to."

Coop looked up from the control panels he was closing up. "Good everything is set up here, now we just need to find the right moment to put this into action."

"Psttt!" Inez was waving them over frantically, from the hanger window she was peeking into.

They both jumped up and ran toward her. Peering into the window they saw what Inez was so frantic about. Hacker was standing over Slider, apparently ranting and raving about his _perfect_ plan, the window was slightly cracked so they could hear what was being said.

"Meet the 'Electric Eel of Aquari-yum'! The source of power for my transformitron, I stole it from Icky's super secret hideaway," Hacker laughed. "They don't even know it's gone!" He turned to the golden object that resembled a giant ring setting. "And this my young friend is the 'Pedestal of Penguia', a mystical, magical, mechanism...that will carry the power from the Eel to the transformitron!" He grinned (evilly of course) and hopped off the platform. "In a short while I will become more powerful than ever before!"

Slider scowled at him. "My dad will stop you!"

Rylie nudged Coop and whispered. "Looks like your still his hero."

Coop smirked and thought. _"Yeah right, I'm anything but a hero."_

"Oh, he will?" Hacker trembled in mock fear as pulled the NIC from his pocket. "Not a chance. As soon as I plug this card into my computer, I can transform into aaaanything I choose! After that Cyberspace will be mine! YAAHHHAA! YAHAHAHAHA!"

A voice suddenly whispered in Slider's ear, making him jump. "And there's nothing you or your back-stabbing father can do about it runt!" The voice belonged to our friend in the ski mask, as he joined Hacker across the room, Slider gave the mystery man the deadliest look possible. "Huh, and you call MY father back-stabbing? Just look at who your working for." He muttered under his breath.

The masked teen, whipped this head around. "What? What was that?"

Slider tensed up, immediately regretting what had come out of his mouth. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

The teen glared at Slider through the eye-holes in his mask as he walked over to him. "Well I suggest you think quieter then!" He backhanded Slider across the face and walked back over to Hacker.

"_Who is this guy?" _Slider thought as he grimaced from the sting of the slap.

~oO0Oo~

Coop stiffed with anger as he watched his son be slapped, he looked over at Rylie and Inez. Rylie was bitting her lip, attempting to control her fury; and Inez was clenching her fists at her sides. Oh yeah, let these guys loose and Hacker and our mystery man were history. Inez looked at Coop. "We've got to get him out of there."

Coop nodded. "Lets move."

With that the trio sprinted back to the speeder.

~oO0Oo~

Buzz and Delete walked away from the transformitron, cleaning supplies in hand.

"All clean Boss!" Buzz said as he set the rags on a table. "Spic and span."

"Yeah, your good to go!" Delete pipped up.

Hacker walked over to the computer connected to the transformitron, NIC in hand. "And now, thanks to the genius of yours truly, I will activate the transformitron." He began to insert the card, but stopped short and glanced at Slider. "Actually, your father deserves equal credit, you know we did design this together."

Slider struggled against the cuffs on his wrists. "Not to use this way!"

"A minor point, a mere technicality." The villain scoffed as he shoved the NIC in the computer slot.

The machine began to power up, glowing and vibrating.

"YES!" Hacker shouted. "It works! MUAAHAHAHA!"

Slider struggled once again. _"I've got to get that card!"_

The mystery teen smirked as he watched Slider struggle. "Give it up man, solid steel cuffs, you ain't goin anywhere."

Slider glared at him.

Buzz spoke up. "Ooo, I like the fireworks Boss!"

"Yeah," Delete squeaked. "Does it do anything else?"

"It does it all, my brainless bots." Hacker grabbed his henchmen by the shoulders. "It's a dream maker! Now tell me, if you could be aaannnyyything you wanted to be what would it be?" He shoved the two bots toward the open glass chamber.

Delete thought for a moment. "Umm...A BIG bunny!"

"A GIANT doughnut!" Buzz added.

Hacker grinned as he closed the door. "Perfect. Now lets see if your dreams can come true." He walked over to the control panel and pushed some buttons. The transformitron started glowing brighter and making odd noises.

With a final ZAP the door flew open and a transformed Buzz and Delete came out just as they had requested, as a BIG bunny and a HUGE doughnut. As they came out Hacker and the mystery teen just stood there in shock for a moment, but quickly came back down to earth. "Oh this is good, very, very, good!" Hacker kissed the glass dome. The teen turned to him. "Yeah, I'm impressed, your scheme actually worked!" Hacker turn to Slider grinning. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! AH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

The masked teen just rolled his eyes. _"And Que the lightening!" _He thought sarcasticly.

~oO0Oo~

_"Revenge is an act of passion; Vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."_

_-Samuel Johnson 1709-1784 _

_~oO0Oo~_

A/N: And **BAM! **there I went and did it, now _before_ I start getting hate mail for what I did to poor Inez, give me a chance to explain myself - I don't want to give away everything so I'll just say this and hopefully it will keep the hate mail at bay :) **WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!** go back and re-read the paragraph explaining Rylie's life, then think about Inez's sitch...and that's all I will say (allthought that was prob. WAY to big of a hint! but I warned you...) so hopefully I am liked again!

Alrighty, it's 10:18pm I'm bushed, so I 'll say this, then I'm crashing...the review button is lonely do this writer a favor and cheer it up, por favor! :)

Oh and Lucille Ball's 100th birthday is today (8/6/11) random fact I know, but my family's a fan so I just thought I'd mention it! XD

God Bless,

~Dgirl~


	4. Chapter 4: Electricity Leads to Laughter

Authors's note: *peaks out from behind curtain* um...hey... *waves* yeah... *comes out from behind curtain* ok, I know I have a schedueling thing that needs to be fixed (which I'm working on!), and I know I should have updated WAAAY before this, and I know this chapter is tiny, and well let's just leave it at I know and I'm veeeerry sorry! :) in my defence I went on vacation for a month (had no internet) and just got back today! ok I'm going to stop comming up with excuses, botton line next chapter will be longer and the wait will be shorter! X) Enjoy...

**To my reviewers:**

Kawaii Stella: As always thank you so much for your incouragement on my last chapter! Your are a huge encoragement to me! When you said 'well writen tale' I started bouncing off the walls! :) Thanks so much!

Aisha: Thank you so much for your encouraging review, it's makes me so happy that this story is starting to get more readers! and as far as the masked teen goes, it'll be a while before I reveal his identity so if you get curious I have a poll on my profile that has 3 different people it could be. :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you liked the third!

God Bless both of you!

~Dgirl~

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, or it's characters, it's owned by WNET, Thirteen WNET New York, and Nelvana Title Entertainment Inc. I'm simply borrowing the characters for stress relief. My own as well as theirs. (well theirs eventually... ;)

Chapter 4: Electricity Leads to Laughter

_You are not beaten until you admit it._

~George_ S. Patton Jr._

~oO0Oo~

_FLASHBACK:_

_Hacker turn to Slider grinning. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! AH-HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The masked teen just rolled his eyes. "And Que the lightening!" He thought sarcasticly._

~oO0Oo~

Well instead of lightening, a WOOSH rang out as Coop's speeder flew into the hanger at top speed, cutting off Hacker's laughing tirade. "What!" Hacker yelped.

The speeder screeched to a halt in the middle of the hanger, the front grill opened and Coop flew out on a hover-board. "Not what," Rylie grinned, standing on the trunk of the speeder. "Who." In the blink of an eye Rylie had shot the grappling gun (the item she had removed from her belt earlier.) at a beam on the cealing and swung off the speeder...and right into Hacker. "Careful!" She smirked as she smacked him in the gut with her feet, and swung back on to the speeder. While Rylie was having fun with her little revenge, Coop had used the hover-board to get Slider onto the Speeder. "Let's move." He shouted to Inez as he and Rylie made it back onto their vehicle.

The Speeder shot forward at top speed, and after picking his jaw (and stomach) up off the floor, Hacker started yelling. "BUZZ! DELETE! STOP THEM!"

Instantly, Buzz, AKA the giant doughnut, rolled in front of the hanger entryway, blocking the only escape route. However there was one thing that Buzz forgot...doughnuts have holes.

The speeder shot through the hole...and got stuck halfway.

Delete ran over and plucked Rylie and Inez off the speeder, tossed them to Buzz and grabbed Coop and Slider. "Got em' Boss!"

Hacker sneered at his captives. "A noble effort, Coop! But it's to late to save Slider, or yourself." He nodded his head toward Rylie and Inez. "Or aaannyone for that matter!" He motioned for Buzz and Delete to cuff the do-gooders as he stepped into the transformitron's glass chamber.

You know how there's always that calm before a big storm? Well the few seconds it took for the transformitron to finish computing was just that, and then Cyberspace's biggest nightmare was unleashed. Hacker transformed...

The chamber door swung open with a BANG and a green smoke screen filled the room, and despite the graveness of the situation Rylie couldn't help but wonder as she struggled against the iron wall-cuff surrounding her wrists. _"Really? Green? What is with him and the color green!"_

Hacker's venomous laughter rang out as he emerged from the glass chamber, at least six feet taller then normal. "AT LAST! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HA!" The now Robo-Hacker stomped over to the hanger door to carry out the final stages of his plan.

~oO0Oo~

**Meanwhile, outside the Hanger...**

Digit hit the landing gear as they neared their destination, wanting to make as quiet a landing as possible. The second the speeder landed the trio jumped out and started toward the Hanger, but stopped short as the ground started vibrating, and the source of the vibrating came into view.

Digit gasped. "Tell me that isn't who I think it is?"

As Jumbo-Hacker took of into the sky, the kids and cyboid dove for cover in some bushes so they could formulate a plan to get past Hacker's new guard dogs (err robots, er bunny and doughnut...whatever!).

"A plan, we need a plan..." Jackie mumbled to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Matt rolled his eyes at his friend's over-thinking. "Jackie, it's a matter of getting past a giant doughnut and a big bunny with the brains of Buzz and Delete. I don't think it's gonna be that hard."

"Yeah," Digit added. "No biggie, we toss a few carrots for the rabbit to chase, roll the doughnut after him and we're home free!"

Jackie's eyes lit up. "Digit! Your a genius!"

Digit beamed. "I knew that!" He paused. "What did I do?"

Matt grinned. "What you just said Dig, what better way to distract a rabbit...than with carrots?"

Digit opened his chest hatch and pulled out a bunch of carrots. "Tah-dah!"

Jackie shook her head in amazement. "Why am I not surprised? Ok, here's what we can do..."

The trio huddled together as they quickly made a plan.

~oO0Oo~

Coop banged the back of his head against the wall, after rubbing his wrists raw in the metal cuffs. Rylie turned as much as she could toward him, a highly annoyed look on her face. "Coop, stop it, you're gonna give yourself a concussion."

Coop stopped and turned his head to see her. "Actually I would welcome that right about now."

She glared at him. "Being a sarcastic pessimist isn't going to help either."

"Rylie, we got caught by a giant doughnut – I think I have the right to be sarcastic...and pessimistic!" He spat out.

She rolled her eyes. "Just sit tight, the agents should be here any minute."

He sighed. "Fine. Who are they sending, by the way?" He questioned.

She looked away from him quickly.

He groaned. "Oh Rylie, you didn't, please tell me you didn't?"

She shrugged.

He sighed. "Yes...you did."

~oO0Oo~

Inez looked at Coop and Rylie as they conversed quietly, trying to figure out how to get free, a few feet away from her and Slider. She glanced over at her friend. "Can you move at all?" She questioned quietly.

Slider glared at her. "I've been trying to move ever since he brought me here, my wrists are raw."

"Well pardon me, I'm just getting a touch desperate here!" She snapped back, then looked away to hide the hurt look on her face.

He sighed. "Inez, I'm sorry you didn't deserve that, I just don't have a clue how we're gonna get out of this one."

After getting herself under control, Inez glanced back at him. "I know, none of us deserve this..." She paused for a moment looking over at the adults. "And none of us know how we're gonna get out of it." She turned her head back to Slider, and saw him flinch. "Does it hurt much?" She asked, referring to the after affects of the magnetite.

The urge to throw up from the pain washed over Slider again, he squeezed his eyes shut, and after a few seconds answered her. "It comes and goes." He sighed, after the pain tapered down a bit.

~oO0Oo~

**Back outside...**

Jackie and Matt, hid in the bushes waiting for the signal from Digit.

Digit however, was perched on top of the Hanger waiting for the perfect moment to put the carrots to use, he tiptoed closer as he heard Hacker's lackeys talking.

"Big is good huh Deedee?"

"Yeah, only I'm starving. I wish I had some carrots." The giant rabbit sniffed.

"_Perfect." _Digit thought. The Cy-boid quietly flew off the Hanger roof toward the cliff. "UOO-HOO!" He yelled in his best girly voice. "FREE CARROTS!"

"Carrots!" Delete yelped. "I WANT SOME!" As he ran toward the voice, a carrot dropped out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and shoved it in his mouth.

"GET YOUR CARROTS!" Digit continued. "FRESH AND FREE!" He smirked.

"_This is just too easy." _He thought as he lead Delete over the cliff.

~oO0Oo~

Matt and Jackie quickly ran toward Buzz after Digit lured Delete away from the entryway; and after making a quick dive through Buzz, Jackie ran for the cuff release button on the far wall, while Matt dodged and threw punches with the ski mask creep.

The minute they were free, Rylie smashed the teen into a wall and cuffed him. While the rest of the group set to work sending Buzz off to join Delete on the low side of a cliff.

"Now that's what I call a doughnut on a roll!" Digit joked as Buzz rolled away.

"So much for your 'back up' Rylie." Coop muttered as he helped his son back into the Hanger.

"Well what can I say Coop?" She retorted wryly. "I've been too tied up today to keep track of them.

Matt rolled his eyes at the adult's exchange. "Come on we've got a formula to mix."

"And a plug to pull on Hacker." Digit agreed.

After mixing and giving Slider the magnetite cure, the crew set to work on dismantling the transformitron.

Inez started to pull out the NIC, but was stopped by a shield of electric current. "AAA!" She screamed as she jerked her hand back. "What WAS that?"

Rylie frowned as she checked the small burn on Inez's hand. "Some sort of protection field for the machine."

"And a painful one at that." The injured girl muttered, flinching from the pain as Rylie wraped the burned area in a hankerchief.

"It's not supposed to do that, is it Pops. " Slider guessed from the look on his father's face.

Coop sighed. "Nope," He walked around the machine, as he reached the rear panel of the computer he grinned. "This might help though."

The rest of the group ran over to Coop.

Rylie gave Coop a knowing look. "Uh-hu."

"I don't get it," Jackie stared at the panel. "It's just one of those 'input your password screens'. How does that help us?"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah I doubt even Hacker's dumb enough to…." He stopped talking as Rylie punched in a password. "How do you...?" He questioned.

"Let's just say the guy used to have a bit of a crush on our resident spy here, and he still tends to used her name as a sorce for passcodes." Coop grinned at the blushing woman.

"Yeah, yeah...moving on." Rylie grumbled as she hit the ENTER key.

The computer whined and whirled for a moment, and then a quite female computerized voice spoke. "PASSCODE ACCEPTED…ELECTRO-CURRENT SHEILD TERMINATED…..HAVE A GOOD DAY _HACKER SINCLAIR_."

The whole group started laughing. "I will never get used to that name…" Rylie shook her head.

"Try sharing a business card with the man." Coop winked.

"You mean…" Inez gasped from laughing so hard. "That's his real name!"

Rylie chucked. "Yup, you can thank Dr. Marbles for that!"

"Maybe that's why he hates the Doc so much!" Digit joked.

"So how do we take this thing apart Coop?" Rylie questioned as the laughter died down.

Coop grimaced. "Anyone got a screw driver handy? We're gonna be here while."

"Great…." Rylie rooled her eyes. "_Build a machine that can transform anyone INTO anything? Mission possible. Take it apart quickly? Not so much….."_

~oO0Oo~

_"Cherish yesterday, dream about tomorrow, live today." ~Author Unknown_

A/N: ok I'm too exsausted from unpacking to be funny when asking for reviews so...

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
